Go Away I'm Fine By Myself
by GaaraRules29
Summary: Kanade Taiga is not a happy camper when her mother forces her to attend Ouran, saying she is becoming "unsociable". if only she know what would happen. However, me being the despicable author that I am, I won't be giving her any hints! MWAHAHA! THIS STORY HAS BEEN RE WRITTEN AS OF 9/10/2016
1. chapter 1: I Hate You

**9/10/2016**

* * *

Name of OC: Kanade Taiga

Height: Roughly Haruhi's height

Physical description: long wavy silver hair, green eyes, with fairly good size chest, long legs and a slender hour glass body shape.

About: Taiga Kanade isn't very social, and only shows her true self around her best friend Mia. (You'll learn more about Mia in Chapter 1.) She is very silent and stealthy, and can sneak up on almost anyone. She has a very mild temper, but if you wake her up too early, she is a demon from hell. No- she is Satan herself, she doesn't like to show her famine shape and often wears clothes that hides it, much to her mother's disapproval.

Likes: Music, Dancing, Mia, Sweets, Movies, Books, Quiet, Steak/Meat in General

Dislikes: her mother, spiders, the ocean, her mother, people insulting her or Mia, discrimination to woman, getting up early, being told what to do/being forced to do something she doesn't want to do, and fakers.

* * *

**Hello everyone! If your reading this story again, you may notice that I have changed some things in this story from the original author's and my old version, I hope you still like the story and stay with me as I get this story going as I have finally come up with a really great plot****. :D**

**Declaimer: I DO NOT own the anime/ manga to this fan fiction and I DO NOT own the OC, or any songs in this story, I only own some of the ideas that are in this story until about chapter three then they are mine, and this declaimer is for the whole story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I hate you.**

I layed still under the covers in my bed, wondering if Mia really said what I thought just she said. I hope she didn't. Maybe it's a really bad joke, or maybe being shaken awake does brain damage.

"Kanade! Kanade-chan get up! Your mother is home!"

That last sentence scared the hell out of me. Mum never comes home. If that hell hound is here, something big is going to happen or even has already happened, and that almost never bodes well for me. I leaped out of bed, and threw on the first thing I saw in my closet. I ran a brush through my bed head, not even bothering to look in the mirror. I slid down the railing, and hopped off near the end so I wouldn't fall on my butt. After a few turns here and there, I arrived at the dining room, where my mother is eating poached eggs and drinking tea.

"Er- Hey Mum." I said folding my hands in front of me as I stopped in the entrance of the room.

She looked up, and I sucked in my breath, her brown eyes looking me over. It was uncanny how much I looked like my mother. She had the same long silver hair, soft face, and petite figure. The only differences between us were our ages, height, body shape and eyes. My mother was very curvy as any great woman was meant to be, and had brown eyes. Though I'm a little conscious about my figure, I'm glad I got my dad's green eyes. Especially since I don't get to see him anymore.

"Sit." A stern voice said and I was snapped out of my reverie, so I quickly sat next to my mother. An awkward silence passed as my mother took sips out of her tea while looking over paper's in her hands, I sat there quietly fiddling with my fingers under the table.

"So, um, Mum. What are you doing here? I mean, there's nothing wrong with y-." I never finished my sentence and wasn't prepared for the shock that came next.

"You're going to attend Ouran Academy, as of today." Mother stated simple, as she cut me off, never once looking away from her papers.

"…" There must be something SERIOUSLY wrong with my hearing today. My green eyes widened. I felt like I couldn't think at all.

_"What? Why do I need to go to Ouran? I'm doing perfectly fine with my tutors. There haven't been any major problems, besides the time with the hot glue gun, what is going on?!"_ Is what I would've thought, if I wasn't too busy gaping at the homo sapien I'm supposed to call. _"Mother"._

"Don't just sit there, gaping like a stupid fish. It's very unbecoming for a young lady." She said as she put down her papers and looked at me.

The insult snapped me out of my stupor. I tried to keep my temper in check, because it would only add fuel to the fire, if you know what I mean, it always does. I found it in me to push most of my anger to a dark corners of my brain, and to say something that might help me shed a little light on the situation.

"Mother, why do I need to attend Ouran? I've been doing perfectly fine with my tutors an-." I was cut off once again. Does this woman have something against letting others finish speaking? It's rude to interrupt you know.

_"and she goes on to me about having to have proper edict! Shesh."_

"I know nothing is wrong. I get weekly reports from your tutors themselves. But look at yourself. You've become a friendless introvert with no fashion sense at all." I admit to being a bit of an introvert.

_"but I AM NOT friendless, and I have SOME fashion sense, thank you very much."_ Speaking of fashion, when I looked down at my clothes, I realized why she thought I had no fashion sense. Evidently, while scrambling to get ready, I pulled on a grey sweater, orange shorts, and bright purple boots. Queue mental face palm.

"Mother, I apologize for the state of my clothes. When I heard you were here, I was in such a hurry that I did not look at what I was putting on. But I assure you; I have some sense of what I should and should not wear together. I admit to being a bit of an introvert, but there's nothing wrong with being self-reserved. And I do have a friend. Mia, remem-." AGAIN, with the interrupting! _"Grrr, keep calm, breathe in and out, in, out, in-."_

"Your clothes and attitude aside, Mia is not a friend. When I say friend, I mean someone of the same social status." She stated before called for the servant in the corner to remover her plate and cup with the wave of her hand.

"_Same social status, same social STATUS, SAME SOCIAL STATUS…. In, out, in, out."_ It felt like someone was slapping me over and over again. Before I could think of a polite yet hostile reply, my mother told me to get my uniform on, and that it is already waiting for me on my bed.

I simply walked numbly up stairs to my room. Why couldn't I stand up to her?

_"Because she scares the hell out of you, that's why."_ I replied to myself. I sighed, and took a look at the uniform for Ouran. It sent chills up my spin. Laid out before me, was a mustard yellow dress. MUSTARD. YELLOW. And the padded shoulders, and the dress is going to totally hug my figure. With a school as rich as Ouran, you'd think they'd have decent uniforms!

I sighed again before packing my bag and sitting it on my bed, I grabbed a towel and walked into my bath room, getting undresses and jumping in the shower. When I hopped out drying myself and blow drying my hair before brushing out the frizz, styling it so my front fringe is split slightly down the middle before pushing the rest of my wavy hair over my shoulder letting it hang down my back to touch my butt. Putting some gloss on my lips, it's the only make up I really wear, and then pulling on the yellow monstrosity. It was uncomfortable, and I knew right then and there that today is going to be a hell of a long day. I headed back downstairs, but before I could even blink, I was swiftly escorted to a limo out front.

"Wait!" I called.

"I need to say good-bye to Mia!" I tried other excuses, anything to stall them.

"I forgot my bag in my room! I haven't had breakfast!" One of the escorts looked at me.

"Sorry Miss Kanade-sama. Madam Taiga-sama orders. Your bag is already in the car, along with some toast and apple juice."

When we got to the car, they blocked off any possible escape route. The limo then sped off to Ouran.

_"Oh well,"_ I thought. _"At least there's apple juice."_

* * *

I took a deep breath to relax myself before stepping out of the car. The school took my breath away and not in a good way. I mean, come ON. Who in their right mind paints a school THAT shade of PINK?! I mean yer sure, I have nothing against pink; I wear it occasionally myself. But when I see a SCHOOL painted Pretty Princess Pink, it makes me want to throw up in my mouth a little. Shuddering, I proceeded to enter my doom name Ouran.

At least the inside wasn't pink, that's a positive, right?

I calmly strolled into the school office to pick up my schedule. The office lady is a twenty five, maybe thirty year old woman, carefully painting her nails neon green. I coughed to try and get her attention after standing there for a whole three minutes.

"Excuse me, but-." I started before being rudely cut off, I swear I must have a sign saying 'Don't let me finish a sentence.' Plastered to my forehead.

"Yeah?" she looked up at me with irritation, I don't know why? I mean it is her job to help out students, if she doesn't want to be bothered why have the job?

I sighed, but decided to command her attention while I still had it.

"Could I have my schedule please? My name is Kanade Taiga." The office girl stood up and yelled for some girl named Jessica. Another twenty, possibly thirty year old woman lazily walked from the back. The two woman had a brief skirmish about who bossed who, then who was lazier, blah blah blah. I gave a mild cough to remind them of my presence. Jessica just thrust a sheet of paper in my hands and absently said.

"Here." Without looking my way. Apparently she was too busy fighting with Office Woman one to even be polite.

I took my leave, then realizing I had no idea where I was going. They didn't give me a map, heck, they hardly gave me squat! Just this flimsy, worthless paper with times and subject. I rolled eyes, just a bit ticked off. Glancing around, I didn't see a school map pinned up anywhere. Oh well. I poked my head around a corner, looking for signs of life other than the two bickering office girls who acted like children. To my surprise, I saw bodies of yellow, blue, and black.

_"Yes! Maybe they can give me some USEFUL information."_ I tapped a yellow-clad girl on the shoulder.

"Hello. I was wondering if you could direct me to 2-A, I just started and I wasn't told where I could find the class room!" I asked as politely as I could, and sported a soft smiled for extra measures.

"I am Ayanokoji. And if you WANT information go ask the office." The girl said in a bitchy tone and looked at me as if I was dumb.

Ayanokoji then started talking to a girl with double braids. I mentally slapped her, willing myself not to do so physically, that could be bad on my first day.

I swiftly turned on my heel, preparing to mildly speed-walk away. But after a few steps, I was stopped by a gentle hand on my shoulder, I turned my head to look into deep, rich chocolate brownie/gold eyes.

* * *

**Well there you have it, there are some obvious changes, like the length of the chapter, her appearance, more detail into what she is thinking and so on.**

**I also want to apologise that the chapter is so short, all tho it is longer than the original, I promise to make them longer as the story progresses.**

**So question time: **

**Which boy do you think the OC should end up with for the host club?**

**Please R&amp;R and help me get this story rolling :) love ya xx**

* * *

**Japanese suffixes that I may use in the story later on.**

**-San (friend, often used as a default honorific)**

**-Sama (deep respect, usually used for older high-standing people****)**

**-no honorific (very close or someone being rude on first meeting)**

**-Sempai/senpai (used for upperclassman)**

**-Chan/ Kun (deep affection, or cuteness)**


	2. Chapter 2: One Long Damn Day

**9/10/2016**

**So here it is I hope you like it and please, R&amp;R. xx**

* * *

**Chapter 2: One Long Damn Day!**

**Haruhi's POV**

A silver haired girl, a bit shorter than me tapped Ayanokoji's shoulder.

_"Bad move." _I thought, remembering when she threw my bag into a fountain. I saw the girls soft green eyes turn, sharply glinting with hints of silent irritation, before she turned away from her. I moved quickly and touched her shoulder to gain her attention.

"Sorry about that. Ayanokoji is like that to nearly everyone." She gave me a small smile, before introduced herself.

"I see and here I thought I was special. I'm Kanade Taiga." She said holding out her hand, which I took as I introduced myself.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you. I haven't seen you at Ouran. Are you new, Taiga-san?" She gave a small nod, explaining that the office ladies were of no help what-so-ever, and that she had no idea where she was going.

"Ah, I see. Would you like me to show you around?" I offered as I remembered my first day here, and still have some time before the bell went.

**Kanade's POV**

"Yes please, Fujioka-san. My homeroom is 2-A." I said as I looked down at the paper in my hands that held only the bare basics of my information. Haruhi's eyes showed just a glint of surprise.

I guess "she" wasn't expecting me to be a second year. I wasn't exactly sure of Fujioka-san's gender, but I guess I'll just use female for now. I know she's wearing a male uniform, but she could be a girl. After all, I'd wear the male's uniform if I could. These dresses put the "ug" in "ugly".

"Okay, follow me, Taiga-sempai." When she said "sempai" I knew she was a first year. I smiled.

"You don't have to call me 'sempai'. Kanade-san will do just fine." I wasn't comfortable with people referring to me so stiffly. Besides, I felt a kindred spirit in Fujioka-san. And I'm pretty sure she hated the girls' uniform as much as I did, only girls with no fashion sense or are really stuck up would like it.

"Okay, As long as you call me Haruhi. Let's go, the bell's about to ring. After I take you to 2-A, I know some people who might be willing to help you with your first day." I nodded and smiled. Haruhi is nice. I also found out she is blunt, could take and make jokes, and was an honour student here on a scholarship while we walked, and that no class tests has happen yet besides the physical exam, and that the class ranking exams will be at the end of the month.

"Here we are, room 2-A." Haruhi peered behind me, and gave a small wave.

"Hey, Kyoya-senpai? Could you show Kanade-san around? It's her first day, and she doesn't know where to go yet." Haruhi said with a cute little smile.

I looked behind me to see a boy about to enter the 2-A classroom. He is taller than Haruhi, has angular features, and has a black binder in his hand. This "Kyoya" dude was mildly attractive I guess. He had glasses that gave off a manipulative, "I-know-something-you-don't" look. I was then approached by a blond guy who took my hand and then going down on one knee.

"My darling princess, it would be a great honour if I could assist you in your time of need!" I retracted my hand, giving him an uncomfortable look.

"Don't talk to me. Weirdo." The perky blond retreated into a corner, and sat hugging his knees to his chest. Yep, he really IS a weirdo. The glasses boy held his hand out, waiting to shake hands. I took it with a firmish grip, hoping he wasn't strange, like that other boy.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Taiga-san. I am Kyoya Ootori. The blond in the corner is Tamaki Suoh. I apologize if he startled you with his, ahem, eccentricity. Haruhi, I don't mind showing Taiga-san around, as long as it's okay with her." He let go of my hand, and I said I didn't mind, I mean this guy isn't as weird as the other one.

"Tamaki, get off the floor. Class is about to start." The bell rung and Tamaki popped up as if nothing happened.

_"Damn this boy is weird."_ I thought _"well I just can just to stay away from him."_

"Ah! I cannot keep these lovely ladies waiting!" He breezed by us, and was almost mobbed by fan girls. I raised an eyebrow at Haruhi, shooting a look that screamed, _"Womanizer much?"_ Haruhi just smiled, amusedly rolling her eyes.

"See you later, Kanade-san." I sighed, my one friend walking away down the hall, well at least I have a friend in this crazy ass place.

"Later Haruhi." Kyoya stepped into the classroom, and took a seat next to the window, Tamaki on his right. As I entered, the teacher pulled me aside, whispering for me to write my name on the board and that he'll introduce me to the class. I did so, and stood there, waiting. I glanced at his desk.

_"Shiro-sensei. Not a bad name."_

"Everyone, starting today, Kanade Taiga-san will be attending Ouran. Taiga-san, please introduce yourself." I stepped forward, glancing at Shiro-sensei.

_"What's the point of introducing myself if you already did and my name's on the board? It seems kinda redundant."_ Keeping my thoughts to myself, I introduced myself anyways.

"Hello I am Kanade Taiga." Dull, I know, but what else did they want me to say?

Shiro-sensei sweat-dropped.

"Is there any questions for Taiga-san?" _"Questions?"_ I thought. _"Great. Just great. I get to spill my guts to complete strangers."_

A girl with twin braids raised her hand. She was the one that, that girl Ayanokoji started talking to once she rudely snapped at me. I called on her.

"You, with the braids."

"What type of Host are you interested in?" I blanked. _"Host? What is she talking about?" _what kind of question is that, does she mean T.V host? Party host? How the hell am I meant to know what kind of host she's talking about.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked in confusion as I frowned, Double braids rolled her eyes.

"You know, the Host Club. What type of Host are you interested in?" Evidently, this is a hot topic, because nearly every girl leaned forward, eyes narrowed.

"I have no idea what the 'Host Club' is. Any questions that don't have to do with the Host Club? If not, I'll just take my seat.." And, of course, a hand shoots up. It's Double Braids.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Seriously? Nosy much? Evidently this was another hot topic, because nearly every girl and boy yet again leaned forward and narrowed their eyes. I could FEEL a dark aura rolling off the females skin.

"No. And I don't plan on changing that anytime soon." I said sharply, that last part wasn't exactly true, but I said it to put those other girls at ease. I wasn't looking for a boyfriend, but I wasn't going to flat out refuse anyone who wanted to ask me out.

Double Braid's hand shot up once again.

"Why's your hair silver? It's weird." She asked smirking as some of the other girls in the class laughed quietly.

I sighed. _"Why do you THINK my hair's silver you moron_?" is what I wanted to say, but didn't.

"Genetics." I simply said.

Double Braid's hand skyrocketed, and by now I was getting pretty pissed. This girl has asked me rude and personal questions, which is quite frankly irritating. Especially since everyone seemed to be listening so intently. I let some of my irritation seep into my voice, hoping she'd get the picture.

"Yes?" Unfortunately, my tone was lost on her as she asked ANOTHER personal question.

"What's your blood type?" she said tilting her head to the side.

I nearly laughed. Nearly. _"She believes that stupid blood-type rumor?"_ You see, there's a rumor that AB blood types are really demons in disguise. I'm O positive, but just to humor myself, I answered:

"AB." I said with a straight face, hiding my smile at their reactions, I saw Tamaki gasp and look over at Kyoya, only for him to push up his glasses and shake him head as a negative. What ever that meant it seemed to relax the blonde dumbass.

Almost the entire class gasped. I struggled to keep a straight face. They are all just so freaking gullible. Shiro-sensei spoke then before Nosy Double Braids could recover and send her hand into space.

"I think that's enough questions. Taiga-san, your seat is in front of Tamaki." I internally groaned, but kept a stoic face, indifferent, pretending not to care. I was beside Nosy Double Braids, in front of that crazy Suoh boy, and the cold polite Ootori was diagonally behind me. And judging from the glares and stares I was receiving, I wasn't going to have many female friends in this class. Before Shiro-sensei could speak again, the bell rang. _"NDB (Nosy Double Braids) took up more time than I thought."_ Shiro-sensei looked at the clock, mildly surprised.

"Hmm, introductions took more time than I thought. Oh well, off to your next class." He swiftly dismissed the class.

* * *

**NDB's POV**

Ayanokoji turned to me. After the girl walked away looking mad.

"See that girl? The one with the silver hair?" I nodded my head.

"Find out everything you can about that new girl. I don't want her to become competition." Ayanokoji looked at her retreating back, as she walked around the corner with Haruhi, a glare filled with suspicion and disgust on her face.

"Hai Ayanokoji-sama!" I rushed off to gather what I could. I then saw a few left-over boxes of Pocky as I rushed past the cafeteria. _"A few boxes wouldn't hurt. I've got time."_ Before I knew it, the bell was ringing. I scurried off, leaving the Pocky boxes behind, _"Damn next time my precious."_

I arrived just in time, and plopped down into my seat. I hung my head. I hadn't gathered any info for Ayanokoji-sama at all. Maybe I can just make something up. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

"Hello I am Kanade Taiga." I looked up, startled. _"That the girl and she's in my homeroom!"_ I thought.

"Does anyone have any questions for Taiga-san?" _"This was my chance! Now I wouldn't have to lie to Ayanokoji-sama!"_ My hand went up so fast, I thought it might cut the air.

"You, with the braids." She said boredly.

"What type of Host are you interested in?" She looked confused and frowned her brows.

"Um, I have no idea what the 'Host Club' is. Any other questions that don't have to do with the Host Club? If not, I'll just take my seat…" My hand shot up again, and Taiga called on me. I asked a question, she'd answer, then I'd raise my hand, Taiga would call on me, then the process happened all over again. Soon, it was time to go.

_"I must report this to Ayanokoji-sama!"_ I then rushed off without a second thought.

**Kanade's POV**

I stood up, pushing my chair in.

"Your next subject is math, is it not?" I turned around, and saw Ootori-san. I nodded, keeping a stoic face. I wasn't going to make friends here, Haruhi being the only exception. She's the only normal one here in this wacked up school. Gathering my books, Ootori-san and I made our way to the next classroom. He tryed to engaged in conversation.

"Taiga-san, tell me about yourself." I glanced at him, with an innocent single-eyebrow-raise.

"What do you want to know?" I asked before looking forwards again.

"What do your parents do?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye to see him looking at me.

"My mom's the president of Blood Life." I stated. Blood Life is the company my mom inherited from my grandfather. Blood Life sells medical equipment, but it's called Blood Life because my great-grandfather originally founded it as a blood donation service. My great-grandfather and his friends would travel all around, taking blood, and giving it to hospitals. One of our current major equipment customers is Ootori-Medical. I made a mental note to watch what I say and what this guy does, especially if it ends up concerning me.

"And your father?" After a moment of silence, I replied.

"Divorced." It was a simple answer, with an air of finality to it. After a few uncomfortable moments of silence Kyoya spoke.

"I am deeply sorry for pr-." I cut him off. What's with me and my family cutting off people? Is it genetic or something? I might've smirked, but these thoughts rushed past too fast for me to register.

"Don't be." My comment might as well not have been said, because Ootori didn't show any change in facial expression, save for a small eyebrow twitch. I took this as a sign to move on.

"My parents weren't compatible." To me, this was code for tense dinner situations, and angry shouting matches afterward, once they thought she couldn't hear. They tore at me, every time I heard them yelling and the things they were yelling about.

The small nod and seemingly, SEEMINGLY impassive expression told me a lot. I bet he sort of knows what I'm talking about. Hm. I won't press it, otherwise it could end badly.

* * *

"We've arrived." The sound of Kyoya's voice made me look up at the classroom door. I opened it, and entered.

And that's how it was. We'd enter the classroom, Kyoya would sit down, the sensei's of each room would ask me to introduce myself, I would comply, and then he/she would ask if the class had any questions. It was mostly, _"What do your parents do?" "Why are you entering school now a months in /Why weren't you here at the beginning of the school year?"_ etc. etc. I would answer, take my seat, and class would begin.

After class ended, Kyoya would escort me to the next one and the whole process would start all over again. It was monotonously.

**Kyoya's POV:**

It is 2:15 and in 30 minutes the Host Club would open its doors. _"I need to invite Taiga-san before she leaves."_ I turned to said female's seat. Taiga-san was blatantly ignoring Tamaki's speech about beauty while simultaneously packing her messenger bag.

_"It's as if he doesn't even exist!"_ I was impressed. It takes a lot of concentration and control to ignore Tamaki. My best friend and polar opposite cupped Taiga-san's chin and before Tamaki could invite her to the Host Club, she just swatted his hand away and turned to me, I stood and looked back at her.

"Thank you for showing me around today, I appreciate it!" She said gave a small smile and I swear something just shot though me, she nodded once before turning and walked out of the room. Tamaki was just standing there, dumbfounded. The only other female to have treat Tamaki so nonchalant was Haruhi. Before the idiotic Japanese/Frenchman could enter what the rest of the Hosts dubbed _"the corner of woe"_, I spoke.

"Tamaki, its 2:20. We need to set up for the Host Club. You don't want to disappoint the rest of Ouran's ladies, do you?" I stated as I moved towards the door to leave.

"_What was that just then? what a strange feeling!"_ Shaking my head to clear it and prepare for today's host activities and finances.

**Tamaki's POV:**

"The lovely ladies of Ouran shan't be disappointed! Come Kyoya, for we have work to do!" I strolled gracefully to the 3rd Music Room, to prepare for today's activities, happily thing of all the girls that are just dyeing to see me.

_"oh and I get to see Haruhi this is the best time of the day." _I smiled at the thought.

**Kanade's POV:**

"I'm such an idiot!" I said to myself

_"Nice goin' there, Kanade."_

"Oh, shut up me! I know I screwed up. You don't have to rub it in you know!" I growled to myself.

_"Ah, but I am! Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh!"_

"You shouldn't do that." I warned.

_"Oh ho ho, and why not?"_

"Because you're me, and I'm you, so therefore we BOTH made this mistake!" I stated.

_". . ."_

"Cat got your tongue?" I said teasing myself

_"Shut up!"_

I smiled. It was fun, talking to and besting myself. Doing so helped me focus and put things into perception. Taking a deep breath, I dug out my phone from the depths of my messenger bag, and dialed.

"Hey kiddo." A male's voice answered.

"Sup Ryoto. I'm gonna be kinda late coming home. I'm lost in Ouran." I explained.

"Got a game plan?" he questioned, making me smile.

"Sure do." I lied.

"Call me when you get out." He answered.

"Will do." I said.

"Bye." He said.

"Later." I hung up, and stuffed my phone back in to my bag. The staff knew I was independent, and let me challenge myself. Hence, letting me find my way out on my own. Taking another deep breath, I held my head high, as I explored Ouran, hoping to somehow make it out of here by tonight.

**Kyoya's POV:**

I adjusted my glasses, pleased with myself. Profit had increased considerably with the sale of the Host Club's Photo Album just as planned.

"_Thank you... I appreciate it."_ A soft voice echoed though my head, accompanied by that smile, clenching my jaw I tryed to refocus on the profits.

**Haruhi's POV:**

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, making the light glint off his glasses, giving off an almost sinister feel. My ears pricked.

"Is that..." I paused, trying to recognize the muffled sound.

**Kanade's POV:**

I sighed, frustrated. _"How the hell can a school be so freaking big?!"_ I glanced up, reading the sign that hung above white double doors. _"Music Room 2?"_ I shrugged. _"This looks interesting."_ I pushed a door open, and took in a quick survey of the room. _"Medium sized room, 1 grand piano, 1 cello, 3 flutes, 2 violins, 1 harp, and 3 ukuleles."_

I looked in the backroom, and saw a beautiful red electric guitar, sitting there and gathering dust. I picked it up, simultaneously dusting it off as I walked back to the main room. I plugged in to an amp, and tested the strings. After a bit of tuning, I began the guitar solo, slowly drifting into the bass chords.

_"__Blazing on by, there's nothing more that I can do._

_I'm sorry that, I'll never be with you again._

_Even though, my heavy heart is parched with pain,_

_I know somehow, your sorrow's something I won't see..."_

**Takashi's POV:**

My ears strained to hear the sound coming from the walls. I raised my eyebrow, ever so slightly. To everyone else, my face didn't change. To Mitsukuni, however, I know he saw curiosity.

"Takashi, you hear that too?"

"Ah."

"Hmm, I wonder who's playing. Do you have any ideas, Takashi?"

"Nn."

"I wanna know who's playing, but right now I think talking to you ladies is more important!" Mitsukuni smiled his lolita-shota smile, and the girls squealed. I'm surprised I can still hear after a year if this.

**Kanade's POV:**

_"It's my life. I'm movin' on and never going back there._

_The future's turned away, And left me on the lonely rail..."_

**Hikaru's POV:**

"Goodbye ladies..." I said.

"Make sure to request us again!" we both said in unison.

I snuck a glance at Kaoru, and caught his eye, silently agreeing. We were both a bit distracted by the muffled music, and hosting was exhausting today.

"Haruhi! Let's go..." Kaoru started.

"...check out the music together!" and I finished.

"Just us three!" As Tamaki began his usual freak out, I wrapped my arm around Haruhi's shoulders, and Kaoru did the same with her hips.

**Tamaki POV:**

I am outraged!

"I will not permit my daughter to run off with you shady twins!" I struck a pose and exclaimed.

"I am going with you, to protect your innocence from those devil spawn!" I stated loudly.

**Mitsukuni's POV:**

"If Tama-chan, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, and Haru-chan are all going then I want to go to! Right Takashi?"

All that my silent companion said in response was

"Ah."

**Kyoya's POV:**

I closed my notebook, and rose from my seat on the couch.

"We might as well all go, as I wish to tell whomever is playing not to play during Host Club hours." I pushed up my glasses.

**Haruhi's POV:**

Kyoya's glasses reflected the light, and all 6 of us visibly shivered. Nobody wanted to cross him, there's a reason he's nicknamed the Shadow King. After much drama, we finally opened the Music Room 2 doors and snuck in. Surprisingly, everyone was quiet. I turned my attention to the performer, who was focusing on the guitar in her hands, and hasn't seemed to even notice us.

**Kanade's POV:**

_"God knows that, I would follow you, if that is what you wanted._

_Take me into all your darkest shadows, and you'll see that, I'm even stronger than you could know._

_God knows that, I am standing here and you could disappear, slippin' right over the edge of the future._

_If I had my way, we'd be together forever._

_Eternally god bless."_

**Tamaki's POV:**

My eyes widened. This is amazing! I don't know as much about pop and rock as I do classical, but you could tell how much hard work went into perfecting this song. And she is doing it without sheet music! There was a brief period where she slowed the tempo, and began to sing again.

_"The way you're standing there, I feel as though we're almost one again._

_And yet, we're miles apart in time._

_Beneath the pale blue moon, I see your eyes are glistening with so much love!"_

Throughout this verse the tempo and chords were building up to the climax of the song. I could tell this next line was the breaking point.

_"It's tearing you apart, to be here!"_

**Kyoya's POV:**

Her voice was very strong, especially for her size. I recognized her as Kanade Taiga. Glancing at everyone's reactions, I took note:

"Tamaki-Impressed

Mori-Stoic, as always

Honey-Admiration

Twins-Interested, watching closely

Haruhi-Immersed in the song, seems to recognize Miss Taiga

"_God knows that, I would follow you, if that is what you wanted._

_Take me into all your darkest shadows, and you'll see that, I'm even stronger than you could know._

_God knows that, I am standing here and you could disappear, slippin' right over the edge of the future._

_If I had my way, we'd be together forever._

_Eternally god bless."_

She finished the chorus, and set the guitar of the stand, panting slightly, and sat on the piano bench.

**Kanade's POV:**

I finished the song, sat down, to take a breather. Closing my eyes, I mentally pointed out my mistakes. I hadn't played God Knows in a while, but I did pretty well despite that. I stood up when I heard clapping.

"Yay! That was a pretty song, right Takashi?" This little blond shota boy was clapping, as the question he asked was seemingly addressed to a tall, dark-haired guy, who simply replied.

"Ah."

I recognized Haruhi in the sea of faces, locking eyes with her and smiled.

"Haruhi! Hi." I said trying to distract myself from the embarrassed and humiliated feelings.

"Hey Kanade. Awesome job on the guitar." Tamaki stepped up and wrapped his arms around my waist, making me tense.

"My darling, that song was as beautiful as your soul." Tamaki whispered in my ear. His earlier attempt in front of the 2-A classroom was kind of innocently sweet, if a bit uncomfortable, but this was crossing the line. Haruhi, Kyoya, and the rest of the boys seemed to know what was coming next from my body language because the little blondie started to speak. Because, me being a Taiga, I didn't let him finish.

"Uh, Tama-chan, I don't think-." He started the warning.

"Get the fucking hell away from me pervert!" I growled, as I thrust my knee into his stomach, before turning around and kicking him in the chest. With adrenaline still running in my veins, the "flight" part of "fight-or-flight" kicked in. I ran from the room, shoving past a set of red-headed twins, guitar and bag forgotten.

**Haruhi's POV:**

I watched as Kanade ran from the room. Sighing, I hung my head in my hands as Hikaru and Kaoru leaned over Tamaki. Honey spoke up, finishing his sentence from earlier.

"Tama-chan, I don't think she liked that. You should apologize." He said sweetly.

"Wow boss, she certainly-."Hikaru started.

"-did a number on you." Kaoru finished.

"We gotta meet this chick." They said together, Kyoya had been scribbling furiously, but now he simply shut his little black book with a snap. Kyoya spoke calmly and coolly.

"I don't think she knows her way around. We had better start searching for Taiga-san now before she gets herself lost again. If she gets too far ahead, we may never find her on Ouran's extensive campus." I dead-panned. _"Damn rich people."_

"And it might not be so helpful to the Host Club if she goes around telling everyone Tamaki's a pervert." He said looking at the one that's to blame as the light reflected of his glasses.

**Kaoru's POV:**

"Hey, Hikaru?"

"Yes, Kaoru?"

"How does Haruhi know Taiga-san? Kyoya's a stalker-." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, making the light flash sinisterly.

"Er, I mean, Kyoya probably looked her up, but how does Haruhi know her? We didn't see her, so she couldn't have been a new addition to our class." I asked.

"Hmmm-it seems you're right Kaoru." Hikaru replied.

"Haruhi!" We both wined.

**Kyoya's POV:**

I pinched the bridge of my nose. These idiots could get so off-topic sometimes. I wasn't going to let one girl ruin all my hard work because Tamaki can't read body language and is a major flirt. The said idiot was still in his, _"corner of woe"_ as the Host Club had dubbed it. He was still murmuring about how she was so un-ladylike, how ladies shouldn't cuss, and whatever nonsense made him feel better. I was beginning to get irritable. It didn't help that I couldn't get much sleep last night, and could seem to concentrate properly. Luckily, Honey-senpai spoke up before I could contemplate how much it would take to keep a few deaths under-wrap.

"Everyone, we need to find Kane-chan!" Mori-senpai gave a little

"Ah" of agreement. At this, that seemed to make Tamaki snapped to attention.

"Honey-senpai is right! We must do everything in our power to help Taiga-san to be more lady-like!" I narrowed my eyes. _"That's not the problem. That's not the problem at all." _I thought as I glared at my idiot child hood friend.

**Takashi's POV:**

"She forgot her bag." It was rare for me to speak, but it seemed like Mitsukuni wasn't going to point it out anytime soon. Haruhi scooped it up, murmuring a tired.

"I got it." The Host Club began the search for Taiga-san. Mitsukuni and I went to check the clubrooms on the east side, Kyoya and Tamaki went to search the classrooms, while Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi checked the west side clubrooms. Tamaki protested the twins going with Haruhi, but she could handle the twins, so I headed off with Mitsukuni.

**Kanade's POV:**

I panted, running through the halls blindly, not caring about my dress hiking up. The adrenaline helped me to keep going, but I was slowing. I darted into a nearby clubroom, trying to catch my breath. I slid my back down the wall. I then noticed my bag was missing.

"Crap! I really screwed up this time. No bag, still lost, and I probably have a bunch of maniacs looking for me." I said growling at my own stupidity

_"Nice going hot-shot. It couldn't possibly get-no, maybe, nope! It couldn't POSSIBLY get any worse."_

"Shut up. You are me and I am you. We both screwed up." I said arguing with myself again.

_"Yeah, well at least we don't have any homework. It'd suck to have to have to do homework after all this. Oh wait, even if we did have homework, we couldn't do it."_

"Oh, right. I lost our bag." The door slid open, and I saw Mountain-sized and Shota-boy.

_"I take my earlier statement back. It could get worse. And it just did."_ I thought in my head. I groaned, screwed my eyes shut tightly, and leaned my head back, hitting the wall with a small thump. I just want it all to go away. No such luck, I felt small arms wrap themselves around my waist. Opening one eye, I tilted my head to look into the biggest set of brown puppy eyes ever. Before I could fall under the eyes' spell, I quickly re-screwed my eyes shut.

"Look kid, what do you want?" I asked tiredly, feeling completely out of energy.

**Honey's POV:**

"Tama-chan didn't mean to make you uncomfortable! He's not a pervert, truly, he's just a little strange. So will you please come back with Takashi and me so Tama-chan can apologize?" I asked as cute as ever, her jaw clenched.

"No. I'm lost and I just want to find my bag and then get the heck outta dodge." I cocked my head and asked what.

_"The heck outta dodge_" meant. She explained that it meant leave as soon as possible.

"Well, if you come with Takashi and me, Tama-chan can apologize, afterward, we'll show you the way out so you can _"get the heck outta dodge"_. Also, Haru-chan has your bag. You left it in the music room!" At the mention of her bag, her eyes snapped open, with a look of surprise in them.

**Kanade's POV:**

My eyes immediately opened. I need my bag! It has important, private stuff in there! Oh God I hope they didn't look inside!

"You didn't look inside, did you?!" Alarm shot through my body. I finally looked at whoever was on my waist. I was frozen by the big, sparkly, Lolita eyes.

"Don't worry! We didn't look! So whaddya say?" The cute little boy asked getting even cuter, I couldn't say no. Those eyes, so full of hope, were killing me.

"Fine."

* * *

**Poor Kanade. I almost pity her. Almost. The government banned Honey from fighting all out, but really, they should've banned his cutesy eyes. I swear, nobody can say no to Honey's cutesy eyes.**

**So any ideas on who the OC will end up with?**

**Please R&amp;R and tell me what you think :D xx love ya**


	3. Chap 3: Its finally over, but tomorrow

**Hello long time I know and I'm sorry, well here's chapter three. Things in chapters 1 &amp; 2 have also been changed as I have finally came up with a good plot.**

**Than you **_Akemi Spangler_** for you review.**

**Enjoy. :D xx please R&amp;R**

* * *

**Chapter 3: It's finally over but tomorrow it starts again.**

**Mori's POV:**

Mitsukuni and I were roaming the halls of Ouran searching for Kanade_._

_"If I was lost, _and_ I didn't want to be found, where would I go?"_ Then I was snapped out of my thoughts when Mitsukuni tugged on my sleeve.

"Hey Takashi, do you hear that? It sounds like Kana-chan!" He asked looking up at me before turning his head to our left, I strained my ears, and could vaguely hear someone conversing with themselves.

"…hot-shot…couldn't possibly….worse..." A whisper of a females voice spoke, before shortly followed by the voice growled back at itself.

"…homework….after all this….still couldn't do it…"

We followed the soft voice as quickly and silently as possible. Stopping outside the last clubroom, we heard Taiga-san's voice on the other side of the door as clear as day. Mitsukuni slid the door open with a thud, Taiga-san was sitting there, as her eyes widened in slight panic. However, there was only one entrance and exit, unfortunately for her, we were standing in the middle of it.

Realizing this, she closed her eyes and banged her head against the wall, tilting her chin back towards the ceiling. Mitsukuni ran to her and attached himself to her waist, I decided to sit in a nearby chair as my cousin did his thing. No one could resist Mitsukuni when he turned on the charm. Evidently, Taiga-san was familiar with cutesy puppy dog eyes. They conversed, Taiga-san not looking at Mitsukuni, while he laid the charm on as thick as he could. At the mention of her bag, her eyes fluttered open, looking Mitsukuni straight in the eye. _"Bingo"_ I thought. I pitied her for receiving a full blast of Mitsukuni's cuteness head on.

Mitsukuni proposed a deal, she would come back to the Host Club in exchange for her bag and an escort out. Taiga-san sighed, and gave a helpless, "Fine".

**Honey's POV:**

We found Kana-chan! I flipped out my cell phone and texted the other Hosts, before pocketing my phone, I turned to drag Kana-chan to Music Room 3, rambling about all the different cakes we had there. She looked slightly interested, but mostly exhorted, _"could her day have been that bad?"_

**Hikaru's POV:**

My phone beeped.

_"Kana-chan found. Meet back in music Room 3."_ Turning to my brother and Haruhi, to tell them we could give up the search.

"It seems Honey-senpai has found our missing tiger." I smirked, and the three of us rushed back to the Music Room.

**Kyoya's POV:**

"Tamaki, Mori and Honey have found Taiga-san." I called to my friend as he charged for one room and was about to jump to another, Tamaki turned to me before racing off ahead of me, yelling about how he must _"make her a proper lady."_ and how she _"desperately needs our help"._ I inwardly scoffed at the idiot who was somehow my best friend.

**3rd Person's POV:**

Kanade sat on a couch in Music Room 3, being entertained _"cough cough*guarded*cough, cough."_ She silently nibbled a piece of angel food cake, keeping her face emotionless and trying to ignore the fact that she can't leave, just then Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi burst through the door. She jumped up at the sudden bang, only to have arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders, as the twins spoke in unison.

"What's your name? And how did you know Haruhi from earlier?" Replying calmly, she spoke, completely unfazed by the twins.

"I'm Kanade Taiga, and She showed me where my classroom was." Kanade looked out of the corner of her eye, watching Haruhi's reaction to being called a girl, the twins stuttered.

"H-Haruhi is t-totally a guy. W-Why'd-d you c-call hi-him a g-girl?" Hikaru stuttered nervously, while Kaoru had a look of pure panic on his face.

"Because Haruhi is a girl. I wasn't sure at first, but Haruhi confirmed it herself." The twins looked shell-shocked, as they turned to Haruhi.

"Haruhi? Why would you tell her you're secret?" Kaoru now sported a look of pure panic and confusion.

"Ah, so you admit she's a girl yourself? Interesting! I was only really about 75 percent sure, because Haruhi didn't react to being called a girl. However, when you asked her why she spilled her secret, you yourselves confirmed it." Just as I said this, Kyoya and Tamaki entered.

"What? You shady twins! Devil spawn! I knew you'd tell Haruhi's secret!" Tamaki screeched, Kyoya pinched his nose for the second time that day.

"Tamaki, it seems that the twins have been played." Kyoya then thought about how troublesome Kanade had been. On her first day, she already had the Host Club in shambles, and knew Haruhi's secret.

After much glaring from the Shadow King, everyone finally calmed down. Tamaki was still glaring at Hikaru and Kaoru, but they shrugged it off. That's when Kanade spoke up.

"What's the pervert doing here? And can I have my bag back now? There's some pretty important stuff in there that I'd rather didn't get damaged." Kyoya's glasses flashed, at this.

**Kyoya's POV:**

I adjusted my glasses, I should get some grippers or something, but it always seems scares the rest of Hosts when the light glints off of the lenses. Why, I have no idea. But that's not important right now. Restraining the urge to ask what in her bag was so important, being that it was impolite, I opted for explaining Tamaki's actions.

"Miss Taiga-san, Tamaki is not a 'pervert'. I think I should explain to you what the Host Club does. The Host Club exists for one sole reason: To make girls happy. Each day, the girls of Ouran come to the Host Club and we use our charms to make them happy and feel loved, with a small fee of course. That's why Tamaki's initial response to you was what it was." She simply blinked, and without missing a beat, Kanade said.

"Isn't that simply male prostitution, only instead of sex, it's flirting?" In the edge of my peripheral vision, Tamaki anime fell before jumping instantly back up with his fist clenched.

"Ladies shouldn't use that kind of language! We must-"Before Tamaki could continue, Kanade cut him off.

_"Is that some kind of family trait? I should look into that." _I gave a quick thought.

"Whoever said I was a lady? And why's Haruhi in the Host Club? She is a girl." Around me, the Hosts gasped, save for Haruhi, Mori and myself, who simply raised an eyebrow. The twins leaned toward her and inspected her face.

"You're not-"

"-a female?"

"You look like one." They said together, Kanade sighed before she took a step back.

"One, personal space. Two, let me rephrase that, whoever said I want to acted like a lady? Now my other question, why's Haruhi in the Host Club?" The twins' eyes lit up in recognition.

"Oh! So you're-" Hikaru said.

"-one of those tomboy types?" then Kaoru added

"Right?" before they both finished. All she said in response to them was.

"I guess".

**Kanade's POV:**

I decided to drop the subject of Haruhi's being in the Host Club. It didn't seem like it was hurting her in any way. Now that I know that I wasn't going to school with a pervert, I decided to take my leave.

"Well, now that that's over and done with, I'll be leaving. Haruhi, could I have my bag now?" The nonchalant first year tossed my embroidered jean messenger bag over to me, and I caught it. Slinging it over my shoulder, I turned and headed for the door. Of course, Kyoya wasn't going to let me go that easily.

"Haruhi owes the Host Club quite a bit of money, and the quickest way for her to get rid of her debt is to work it off as a Host." He stated folding his arms, I shot a questioning glance at her.

"I knocked over a vase, apparently it was worth a lot." She said shrugging with a bored expression, Oh that makes sense. She's here on scholarship, so of course she couldn't' pay with money.

"Now you see, if this particular secret gets out, Haruhi won't be able to be a Host. Since you know the Host Club's secret, you can see how this would be problematic to just let you continue roaming the school as you are." Kyoya said, I turned my head back to look at the 3rd Ootori son.

"You don't want me to tell anyone about Haruhi's secret, so she can continue to work for the Host Club? I won't tell. Well, I won't tell as long as it doesn't affect Haruhi's wellbeing. If I find out any of you did anything to purposely hurt her, that secret will be out faster than you can blink." I threatened, Kyoya pushed up his glasses, and the light flashed in them, I think he was trying to intimidate me. _"Pfft, please you'll have to do better than that." _I thought, as I raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to him, showing that in no way was he getting the better of me.

"The Host Club would never intentionally hurt Haruhi, I assure you. As much as I appreciate your promise not to tell, I would rather make a solid deal." I sighed. I really just want to go home, today has been a very tiering day and I just want to go home.

"_WHYYYYYYYYYYY?"_ I screamed in my head.

"Before you start talking about deals, Ootori, I'd rather the kid keep his end of our deal. I believe the terms were that if I came here, I would receive my bag, an apology and an escort to Ouran's front gates? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure that's right." I know the ending was a bit brash, but I was getting annoyed with all this drama.

"Huninozuka-senpai? Did you two really make a deal?" Kyoya asked looking over at the accused.

**Mori's POV:**

Mitsukuni sagged, and replied.

"Yeah, I did. It was the only way to get her to come here." He whined trying to explain why, Kyoya rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Very well. Will you and Mori-senpai escort Miss Taiga-san to Ouran's front gates?" Mitsukuni gave a nod and a small smile.

"Do not think this is over, Taiga-san. I wish to speak to you tomorrow-." Kyoya started before the said female cut him off. Kanade-san was obviously tense, I would be too if I was in her position. Evidently this was the breaking point.

"NO. I will not be speaking to you or any of the Hosts tomorrow. None of you will have any affliction with me after those two escort me out of this damn school. This is NOT up for debate!" Kanade then stormed out of Music Room 3, slamming the doors behind her. Haruhi then whispered to me.

"I think you and Honey-senpai better follow. She's fed up with Kyoya and might get lost again." I nodded, and my cousin and I followed after Kanade-san.

We caught up to her pretty fast, me with my long legs and Mitsukuni riding on my shoulders. Kanade cast us a wary, but sharp, glance. More than anything I wanted to slowly back away. I am not a coward, simply not very keen on taking on an angry female, they can be very dangerous when they want to be. Kanade whipped out her phone from her messenger bag. Jean embroidered with a purple sakura tree.

"_Creative"_ I thought. Kanade made a quick call, probably to ask her driver to pick her up. Mitsukuni would give directions every now and then, and soon we were at Ouran's front gate, and that's when she turned to us.

"Thank you for escorting me to the front gate. If you see Haruhi, please tell her that she is more than welcome to talk me. See you at school." With that said she climbed into the shot-gun seat of the limo, and slammed the door shut.

**Ryoto's POV:**

I picked up Kanade, and she looked pissed, that's never good. There were two boys behind her, one very handsome, the other more on the cute side. Kanade shut the car door with a thunk, before dropping her bag to the floor and clicking her seat belt into place.

"Drive fast. Home. Please." The last word came out more like a plead then anything.

"You wanted you get away from your boyfriend that badly?" She looked at me with a tired look, and I'm smart enough to read between the lines.

"_Please, not now. Also, not my boyfriend."_ I gave a sympathetic nod, turning on the stereo, I switched to her favourite Night core playlist. I didn't really care for Night core, but I would withstand it, for Kanade. Evacuate the Dance floor came on.

"_Oh, turn up the music, let's get out on the floor_

_I like to move it, come and give me some more_

_Watch me getting physical, out of control, ah_

_There's people watching me, ah, I never miss a beat_

_Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin_

_Time is right, keep it tight 'cause it's pulling you in."_

She visibly relaxed and started to bouncing her left leg to the beat, a sign Kanade was really getting into the song, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"_Wrap it up, you can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose, like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground."_

By now, Kanade was silently lip-syncing. This was one of her favourite songs. Mission accomplished, crisis averted!

"Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor

(Everybody in the club)

Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound

Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me

(Everybody in the club)

Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground."

You see, the key to manipulating Kanade is with music. No matter what, it's music. Angry? Play some of her favourite songs. Sad? Play a song like _"Listen to your Heart"_ and let her bawl it out. Need to calm her down? Play fast songs, and subtly switch to slower and slower songs. Want her to do something, but she won't? Promise to pay for the next 5 songs she buys on iTunes. (She has MILLIONS of songs on her iTunes account; there's so many it's not even funny.)

"_My body's aching, system overload, overload_

_Temperature's rising, I'm about to explode_

_Watch me, I'm intoxicated, take in the show, ah_

_It's got me hypnotized, ah, everybody step aside_

_Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin_

_Time is right, keep it tight, 'cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up, you can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose, like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Hey Mr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground."_

After a short bit sung by a male, the song ended and we arrived at the Taiga estate. Kanade calmly exited the car, a ghost of a smile on her face. I pulled the car into the garage, and looked up to see Kanade holding the door open for me. I smiled, and walked over to her. I followed her to the kitchen, and she grabbed a cookie. I opted for a few sticks of Pirouline. Pirouline is a piece of chocolaty goodness wrapped up in a flaky, bread-like substance. Mia walked in, they began what I call, _"girl-talk"._ I never could understood it, hence the name. Time for me to high-tail it out of here.

* * *

**Kanade's POV:**

I hopped up onto the counter, feet dangling over the side. I placed the edge of my cookie in my mouth, freeing up my hands so I could massage my sore shoulders. Today had been way to long of a day. Mia seemed to have picked up on my stress.

"That bad?" I stopped massaging my shoulders to I could take the cookie out of my mouth to answer her.

"The worsted." I sighed before taking another bite of my cookie.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked leaning next to me.

"You bet. How was your day?" I asked finishing my cookie, only to grab another.

"Horrible. I think your mum deliberately tries to make my life miserable and my job harder than it should be." She grumbled massaging her own shoulders.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did. She's a monster from Tartarus." We continued on like this for a few hours, talking back and forth with short little sentences. We pieced together each other's stories.

"So, as a re-cap, my mum was impossibly fussy with breakfast, scolded you for not changing her sheets before she came, even though she gave no warning that she would be coming, and had the nerve to call you, 'Lower class scum'?" I was incredulous_. "What a bitch."_

"Yeah. So, let me get this straight! you got lost in Ouran, was hit on my a French-freak, ran away and then was dragged back there by a tiny 3rd year by the power of his cutesy eyes, and was basically irritated within an inch of your sanity by a group called the 'Host Club'?" she questioned, I sighed and nodded.

"Spot on." I grumbled, and that's when Mia's stomach rumbled, mine did too and we laughed.

"Let's get some food." Mia suggested, I smiled, nodding.

"Sure, just let me change. This dress is a pain." I said before dashing upstairs, I threw on a grey t-shirt and some sleep shorts, before I headed back downstairs. Ryoto, Mia, Shima the chef; and I ate Shima's delicious cooking. If she cooked it, I'd eat it. Even those dreaded Leeks, Shima's just that good. We all talked and jokingly groaned at Ryoto's bad puns.

After that, I helped carry the dishes into the kitchen, before collapsing onto my bed. I simply lied there for a few minutes until I decided I was cold and crawled under my covers. Curling into a fetal position, my eyes began to droop. I snapped then open, I didn't wanna go to sleep just yet. Mia came up to my room, and turned out the lights, and that was the turning point in my battle against sleep. I gave up, and let sleep and exhaustion over take me.

* * *

**Kanade's POV:**

I stretched, and then sighed, I really, really hate mornings. Looking at the digital clock by my bed, I groaned. I had apparently gotten up 3 hours before I was supposed to, _"damn it all" _I thought. I knew I wasn't going to fall back asleep any time soon, so I opted for starting my day earlier than usual. Sliding out of bed, I made my way towards the bathroom. I took a shower, dried, and redressed myself, leaving my hair down to dry. Ignoring the bag Ouran provided, I proceeded to pack school supplies into my own bag. I moved my music notebook and folder out of the way. I set the purple notebook and folder down beside me.

_"There's no way I'm taking those to Ouran. Not with crazies like the Host Club roaming the halls."_ Closing my bag, I glanced back at the thing most precious to me.

"Well…I guess a few songs wouldn't hurt." I said giggling, I scooped up the notebook and folder. My closet had a false backing, and with good reason. Removing the false backing, I opened the hidden door. Before me was a staircase, made of stone. I raced down them, two at a time. At the end of the staircase was a room. I used this room whenever I was upset, or angry, or just wanted some alone time. Sprawled across the walls were posters of famous musicians and bands that I looked up to.

There was a keyboard in the corner, a violin case resting on a chair, 3 guitars off to the side, and a bookshelf with my favourite novels and music books. It was a pretty small room, but I didn't care. This was my safe-haven. Other than me, only Mia knew about it. Plopping down in a chair, I opened up the dusty violin case. Inside, was a beautiful violin. I set the case off to the side and brought the violin up to my shoulder. Picking up the bow, I did a quick review of the scales. Setting the violin aside, I brought out some sheet music. It was for Bach's "Fur Elise". Taking a deep breath, I began to play. Sweet music began to fill the room. I didn't have to worry about anyone listening and discovering my secret room, it was sound-proofed. I wasn't going to play the whole thing, so after 3-5 minutes of playing I stopped. Placing my violin back in its case, I remembered the reason why I had built this room in the first place.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_It was after dinner, and my parents were fighting again. Their shouts filled the whole house. I knew this, because no matter where I went, I could hear the echoes of their insults._

_"It's your fault she isn't a proper lady! She's wasting her time making music instead of studying and it's your fault!" Mother shouted._

_"Music isn't a waste! It's no wonder she's frowning all the time! Music is an output and you're taking that away from her! Her frowns are your fault!" Father shouted back._

_"Stop talking about music! It's worthless! It's a time-killer! Every second she spends with music is a second wasted!" These fights were the reason I couldn't play music freely. If my mum ever found me with and instrument or sheet music, she'd damage them beyond repair. It was why she watched my like a hawk. I had all this pressure, and I was barely old enough to be out of middle school._

_Sobbing, I ran. Away from my parents' shouting, away from their insults, away from it all. I charged into my closet and shut the door. If I was in here, it would muffle their angry voices. But, I could still hear them, fighting over my well-being. Tears still streaking down my face, I punched the back of my closet. I punched and punched, until my hands were raw and red. With an angry shout, I slammed up against the back of my closet with all I had. When I listened, I heard something peculiar. Hitting again, I tried to block out my parents and listen as close as I could. It sounded hollow. Noticing a crack in the back of my closet, I picked at it until a piece came up. It was a false back! Concentrating, I slid the piece of wood aside and stared at the door before me. Turning the handle, I was disappointed, it was locked. Not to be out-done, I slammed up against it. Apparently I hadn't needed that much force to break the lock. I tumbled down a set of stairs due to the extra momentum. I screamed as I tumbled down. Finally, the stairs ended and before me sat a blank room, a blank, dusty room filled with cobwebs. Scrambling away from the sticky strands I took a deep breath. Standing up, I walked back up the stairs, angry parents forgotten. I had something new on my mind._

_As the months went by, I cleaned up the secret room, little by little. Whenever I had free time, I ran to make progress on my new project. It took a while to overcome the cobwebs, but I eventually bullied myself into it. Now, it was relatively clean, but bland and empty. It had no character! I decided it was time for some decorations. I wanted the room to reflect its purposes. Then, it hit me. Music! Here, I could play and practice music freely. When my mum wasn't looking, I snuck instrument after instrument down. When my mum inquired about them, I would look to the side and say "I threw them out", acting depressed. She would pat my cheek, and say, "Good girl." Before walking away. Once she was gone, I would smile. My mother would never know._

_One day, I was sneaking a music poster up to my room when my mother said she wanted to have a word with me. I was so scared, I thought she had found out my secret! I was nervous and sweating when she took me into her personal office._

_"Take a seat." That was all she said before she dropped the bomb._

_"Your father and I are getting divorced." My eyes widened. I can't believe I didn't see this coming. I was so busy with my secret room I didn't notice the tension, how the fights had gotten worse, and how the glares got more hateful. _

_"That is all. You are dismissed." I nodded stiffly and rose from my chair. Exiting the office, I waited for the door to shut completely before dashing up the stairs. Scrambling to my room, I threw open my closet door and shoved the false back aside. Stumbling down the stairs, I collapsed onto my knees before breaking down into sobs. I didn't enjoy the fighting, or the shouts, but at least when we were all under the same roof I still had a glimmer of hope they would work it out. That there was still a chance we could be a happy family. The divorce was the killing blow to my fantasy, because now that's all it would ever be, a fantasy._

_When I finally stopped crying, I walked to the dinner table. I ate stiffly, not focusing on anything but my food. I went to bed early that night, and for a long period of time I didn't smile, or talk any more than I had to. Most of my music was sad and depressed then. When I finally snapped out of it, I realized how stupid I had been. It was the past, and now I would live life to the fullest. Months later, Mia was hired. We hit it off. She would help me prank my tutors, or fake a phone call to cancel lessons. She also helped me get out of my "funk" or whatever you'd call it._

**End flashback.**

* * *

When I snapped out of my memories, I realized there were teardrops on the violin case. I was crying. Setting the violin case aside, I sat on the floor, curling my knees up to my chest. My mouth formed a hard line_. _

"_I won't be beaten by this. Not now, not ever."_ I stood up, and furiously wiped the tears from my face and eyes.

"Kanade?" I spun around. It was Mia.

"I thought I'd find you in here. It's time for breakfast." Mia smiled.

"C'mon! Shima added pepperoni to your eggs today!" I smiled, life was good now.

* * *

**At Ouran's front gates:**

"_I take it back. I take it back. I take it back wholeheartedly."_ Ryoto had driven away a few minutes ago, but I was still in the same position I was in when he dropped me off. Taking a deep breath, I ran into Ouran, passing students, who were occasionally giving me weird stares. Oh well. Not exactly my biggest problem right now. Avoiding the Host Club was my first priority, and, unfortunately, two of its members were in my class. Quickly coming up with a solution to my predicament, I smiled. I simply wouldn't come to class until right before the bell! I had about 15 minutes to kill, so I decided to read in the girls' bathroom. No one would stare, all the girls' gossip in the bathrooms before school officially started, and one more in the corner wouldn't make a big difference. Besides, all the Hosts are boys, and Haruhi has to cross-dress as a boy so none of them could look for me in here. Happy that I had come up with something so fool-proof.

I leaned against the wall, and opened my book, I got lost in the world of Katsa and her Grace. Too soon, the bell rang and everyone filed out for class. I tried to blend in, but that's a little hard when you have naturally silver hair. Nonetheless, I was in my seat the second before the bell rang. I felt something tap me on the shoulder. It was Tamaki. A sense of dread appeared in my stomach.

"Please! After school, come to th-." he was cut off by Shiro-sensei.

"Tamaki, is there something you want to share with the class? Or am I so boring that you have to resort to such methods to ignore me?" The look on Shiro-sensei's face said _"say-the-right-thing-or-else-!"._

"Oh, no, please continue Shiro-sensei!" Tamaki turned up the charm and reverted his attention back to the teacher. Class started, and Tamaki wouldn't get another opportunity to speak with me until much later. I was nervous throughout all of class, and I knew the moment that the intermission between classes began, I would be hunted.

When the bell rang, I was outta there faster than the Roadrunner could go "Meep Meep!" I ran at full speed to every one of my classes, not caring about the hem of my skirt hiking up to my knees.

* * *

At the last class of the day, I was bouncing with nervousness. The lesson was going too fast! Shouldn't the teacher take longer than this!? Oh no. No no no no no no! Time seemed to slow down once the teacher dismissed us. I had a seat near the door, and it took me no time at all to leap from my seat and out the door. Taking one final glance behind me before bolting, I was confused to see Kyoya holding Tamaki back. Why…? My eyes widened as I turned around…and faced Mori-senpai. Mori-senpai scooped me up before I could even utter a sound. I fought his grip, but it was too strong. No matter how hard I hit, how hard I bit, or how much I struggled, he didn't even flinch. _"Damn him!"_

When we arrived at the Host Club, there were no girls. _"Kyoya must've cancelled today."_ Mori-senpai finally put me down, and when he did, all the Hosts rushed to the different exits. All of them were blocked. There was no way I was going to leave unless they permitted it. Defeated, I flopped onto one of the couches. Groaning, slouching with my hands covering my eyes, before leaning back and I looked at them.

**Haruhi's POV:**

"What do you guys want?" Kanade grumbled.

I pity Kanade-san. She looked kinda defeated, lying back on the couch. You could tell she didn't want to be here.

"We're here to make a formal agreement, Taiga-san. You found out Haruhi's secret, so of course the Host Club will need something to guarantee that you won't tell anyone. It's not that you're not trustworthy, however, it is needed as an extra precaution." Kyoya explained. Kanade-san glared.

"Fine! What do you want?" She looked like she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"We wish for you to join the Host Club!" Tamaki declared dramatically.

**Kanade's POV:**

"I feel like I'm talking to an idiot…" I deadpanned and shook my head.

I mean this is all completely ridiculous and full on overboard, with dramaticness of it all- dramaticness? Is that even a word? I don't know but it sure feels right to describe how stupid this all is.

** Kyoya's POV:**

Pfft. Kanade, you ARE talking to an idiot.

I don't know about this girl, she's rode, snide, and completely un-ladylike. But if you take all that way, she is quite attractive and she hold herself with a sort of respectful grace.

**Honey's POV**

"How will my joining of the Host Club ensure that I won't tell anyone?" Kana-chan said.

Kyoya responded, "If you join the Host Club, we will all be able to keep an eye on you." Kana-chan just rolled her eyes.

"That plan is so flawed. I could phone anybody at home and tell them." Kana-chan has a point…uh-oh. Kyoya just pushed up his glasses, he must have something sneaky in mind…poor Kana-chan!

"Ah, but you'll join if you don't want your mother to find out your secret." Kyoya smirked. I looked over at Kana-chan. She looked frozen.

"Y-You couldn't possibly know anything about it…?" She looked frightened, as if he'd say it aloud. I wonder what he's talking about.

"But I do, when a new student enrolls into this school, I make it my job to find out all I can about them-" Kyoya started as Kana-chan jumped to her feet and marched over to stand in front of him, she looked so pissed almost like she wanted to physically harm Kyoya and was only just restraining herself.

"Exactly, even with all you digging and nosing about you still wouldn't be able to find it-" This time it was Kyoya's turn to cut her off.

"Oh really!" With that said he opened his folded and turned it to face her, none of us were close enogh to see what was inside, but we all saw how still her body had became.

"No, no, please no." She looks just about ready to cry, as she stood there staring at the folder in her hands, kyoya gave a small nod before taking it back, but still the only thing she did was collapse to the floor on her knees.

"Hey Kyoya…"

"…what are you…"

"…talking about?" Hikaru and Kaoru questioned Kyoya, completing each other's sentences. Kana-chan still looked really sad, and that made me feel sad too! I remembered yesterday, when she said that she liked angel food cake. I turned to Takashi.

**Mori's POV:**

"Ne, Takashi?" Mitsukuni whispered. I looked at him.

"Could you get Kana-chan some angel food cake? She looks really sad." I nodded my head, walking over to the sweets cabinet. Cutting a piece of angel food cake, I walked back over to where Kanade was sitting. Kanade was sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest, and had her face in her knees.

"Here." She looked up, eyes widening. Glancing at me in the corner of her eye, Kanade blushed, not looking at me directly.

_"She's kind of cute, blushing like that."_

**Kanade's POV:**

_"H-His voice was so deep! Okay, I expected for it to be deep, but not that deep! Oh god, my face is heating up! I must be blushing! Cut it out Kanade! You're not a wishy-washy schoolgirl and this is not some shojo manga!"_ Standing I turned to face him, I gave a small smile as my face began to cool.

"Thank you." He handed me a plate, with a slice of angel food cake on it.

_"My favourite…Honey-senpai probably remembered, he seems like the type to."_ Mori-senpai walked back to Honey, and everyone had turned their attention back to me, as I walked back over to the couch and took a seat. Taking a deep breath, I needed to calm down and think if a game plan to get myself out of this mess, without my secret getting back to my mum.

**Haruhi's POV:**

Tamaki took up a dramatic pose.

"From now on, you will be the Host Club's maid!" Kanade shook her head, and put down the cake she was eating. Crossing her arms, she formed an _"x"._

"Nope, nope! That won't work. The school has janitors, remember? Besides, people would be suspicious." That made sense- wait, if the school has janitors, then why am I always cleaning up after club? Kyoya seemed to agreed with Kanade as he said.

"Then we shall have to make you a Host." Kanade looked a little indifferent.

"I am so not going to entertain girls, in a romantic sense and people would still get suspicious if a new girl just became a host, plus I have no talent for flattering talk!" She folded her arms over her chest and gave a challenging stare to Kyoya, who had moved to stand opposite her. That when an idea came to me.

"Music..." Everyone turned to face me making me realise that I had spoken out loud, oh well might as well get their thoughts on my idea, stepping forwards I leaned on the back of the couch Kanade sat on.

"Well what about her playing music for the club, she could set moods and entertain the people waiting for their turns!" Tamaki snapped his fingers and went into another overzealous proformence of praise, that everyone ignored and really thought about the idea.

**Kanade POV**:

"That's a brilliant idea Haru-chan, then we can hear Kana-chan all the time!" Everyone nodded in agreement, but stopped when I stood and put her bag over my shoulder.

"That's not going to happen and it won't work, me proforming... not happening!" I said clenching my fists and burning a hold in the ground in front of me, I can't beleave that they would suggest something so stupid.

"Ah come on..." Hikaru said as he moved to stand on one side on me,

"...it will be fun..." Then Kaoru continued with him moving to stand on the other

"...and you have a great voice!" Before they both finished together, but by now I've just had enough.

"Just shut up!" I growled out between clenched teeth, 'of all the things to suggest...'

"I've had enough, I'm leave now!" I have to get out of here now, I can already feel my body shaking and my jaw is hurting from clenching it so tight. So with that said I started walking towards the door, the room around me was silent. It wasn't until I got closer to the door did the twins move to block my exit and I saw their mouths moving did I realise that, everything wasn't silent I was just so mad that my boiling blood was blocking all sound from getting though. Seeing them there trying to stop me, I felt something inside me snap, so when they reached for me I didn't even think.

Ducking under their arms I shot my elbows out to their stomachs before pushing off the ground and using their shoulders as a spring board for my hands, as I flipped over them I kicked downward making them fly forwards towards the other host members and away from the door. Landing in a crouch I stood instantly and turned to faced them, I couldn't hold back the angry glare from my face.

"From now on leave me the hell alone, I've had enough of dealing with all your crap and now we're even!" I said the last bit glaring at Kyoya and so with that said I left the room and slammed the door behind me, taking the same root as yesterday I made it to the front gate and into the car with no more delays.

* * *

The next couple of days were uneventful, the host club surprisingly did as told and stayed clear of me, but I could still feel their eyes on me. I ignored them easily and just concerned on school work. Then when I was studying in the library at lunch time one day, my hopes for them staying away from me seemed to not get through to the two eldest in the group, as I soon learned was named Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. The two of them just strolled in, saw me and sat down across from me, of cause being to focused on my school work I didn't notice them until Mitsukuni leaned over my work- blocking my light and then gushing loudly in my ear.

"Oh waw I didn't know that you were so smart Kana-chan, that looks like really hard work and your flying though it!" I jumped a little at the loudness and then sighed, I knew the peace and quiet couldn't last.

"Haninozuka-senpai, Morinozuka-senpai, why am I not surprised?" I mumble the last part to myself but with the library being quiet for once, it was easy for them both to hear me, sighing again I rested my chin on my palm and looked up at them both with boredom.

"Don't you want to see us Kana-chan?" Mitsukuni tried doing his puppy eyes, already excepting this from him I prepared by hardening my gaze and not falling for it.

"That's what I said before, but still here you both are!" I kept my face straight as he turned up his power by adding some tears, I pinched my leg under the table every time I could feel the cuteness trying to take effect, snapping myself out of it.

"Look just tell me what it is you guys want, and cut the cutesy act, I only fall for things once!" Mitsukuni instantly lost focus as his eyes widened in shock, so I folded my arms across my chest and leaned back in my seat.

"Waw Kana-chan, it really didn't work on you? Your so awesome!" He praised with a cute smile, starting yet another of his cutesy forms. I sighed, closing my eyes and scratching my head, when will this kid get it.

"We want you to come to the club room today!" I nearly bit my tongue off, trying not to blush at how deep Takashi's voice is, and I don't think I will ever get use to it. Taking deep calming breaths, I though about the request as Mitsukuni continued on chattering about this and that relating to me coming to the club room, releasing one last breath I reopened my eyes and stared them in the eyes.

"Fine, as long as I have your words that this will be the last time that you try and get me involved with anything to do with your club!" With their agreement, they left me in peace, sighing I once again forced on school work. Little did I know that two people had over heard the conversation, so it was a surprise that when I was about to leave the library, something hard and heavy collided with the back of my head.

The last thing I saw before blacking out was two sets of black shoes but one of them had small green spots on it.

* * *

**Sorry again for the wait, and I don't know when I'll be able to update next, but now that I have a decent idea for a plot, I won't quit this story.**

**Thank you everyone that has stayed with this story, I can promise that it will only get better.**

**Question: Who would you like to see Kanade end up with?**

**Cheers R&amp;R**


End file.
